falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Ollie Factory (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)
Ollie Factory, introduced in Chapter Three: Welcome to the Chariot Hotel, but not officially named until Chapter Four: Forget-Me-Shot, is a re-settler and former resident of The Chariot Hotel. She joined up with Clash as a way to protect Knick-Knack after she insisted on staying with Clash. In Combat she uses a shotgun called Silici Scintillam Excudit (SSE) primarily. Ollie is a "mane" character in a Fallout: Equestria side story Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony. History Past In her youth she was an adventurer and scavenger of the wasteland. Even daring to scavenge the Canterlot Ruines, as a result her blue pre-war dress got fused to her by the pink cloud and she has been stuck in it ever since. In her travels she also scavenged the Detroit MAS hub and found a enchanted shotgun called Silici Scintillam Excudit (SSE) that enchants normal buckshot with a disintegrating spell. Sometime after her exclusion to Canterlot she and 6 others resettled The Chariot Hotel and helped establish it as a finders outpost in Detrot. As one of the founders she was on a council that determines the actions made by the hotel. She has known Nicky since she was born since Pearl and Junker have come through the The Chariot as caravaners for years. Present She was the greeter at The Chariot and met Clash Coat when she arrived with Nicky. She joins up with Clash because she wants to protect Nicky, who insists on traveling with Clash. She accompanies Clash and Nicky to the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory on a job. She poked fun at Clash after hearing her called an Extra Equestrial by DJ Pon3. Her old scavenging skills and experience in combat helps them get past the factories brainbots. After getting the blueprints from the manager's office she has to forcibly take Nicky back to the Chariot when Clash falls into the irradiated factory floor. She is the first to meet Clash wine she arrives back at the Chariot with Bucky and Archer. As a member of the Chariot Resettlers Council she is one of the voters to vote against giving Clash and Nciky over to Marker. The vote is ultimately a tie, 3 for and 3 against. After conversing with Clash and friends she agrees with the plan to distract Marker with Bugz disguised as Nicky and Clash while she and the real nicely attack Marker's camp. Following the fall of The Chariot, she continues to accompany Clash as the group heads west to Applewood to meet with a collector who might have a recollector. She tries to comfort clash when DJ Pon3 failed to mention the whole group in his broadcast. In a battle with some slavers she debuted her SSE shotgun. Later this weapon was one of the only effective weapons against the lake monster. (story) Character Personality She is very caring and loving to all she meets even if not evrypony is nice back to her. Though she has been privy to the hardships of the wasteland and knows how to handle herself in stressful situations. She is also very protective of Nicky since she believes that she is the only family Nicky has left. Tagged Skills Barter Medicine Small guns Traits Ghoulish Due to an encounter with Pink cloud in your past, like a Canterlot ghoul you are really hard to kill. +15 DR and +20 overall HP. However you have -2 endurance and -1 agility. Perks Full list of Ollie's perks can be found here. Notable Equipment Silici Scintillam Excudit (SSE) An enchanted shotgun made by the Ministry of Arcane Sciences Detrot Hub. It enchants regular buckshot with a denigration spell causing what ever it hits to turn to dust. Relationships Pearl and Junker Ollie has been friends with them for years. Ollie was sad to hear of their passing. Knick-Knack Knowing Nicky's parents for years also means that Ollie has also known Nicky since she was born. She is very protective of Nicky and also calls her "Little Knick-Knack". Following Nicky's parent's deaths Ollie believe she is the default guardian of her. due to her belief she accompanies Nicky on Clash's adventures. Clash Coat Ollie first met Clash when she accompanied Nicky to The Chariot Hotel after her parents were killed. Originally not paying too much mind to Clash, this changed after an awkward morning following Clash being under the effects of a Party Time Cocktail. After that morning, and Clash's missing memories of the night before, she became more friendly towards her. She is sort of forced to join Clash on her adventures since Nicky insists on following Clash and Ollies believed herself to be Nicky's guardian. Bucky Ollie met Bucky when he arrived at the chariot following him saving her from the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory roof. Bugz Ollie met Bugz, disguised as Archer, when he arrived at the chariot following him saving her from the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory roof.Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:Ballad of a Crystal Pony Category:Characters (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)